Bella 2
Bella #2 is a character in Ultra Despair Bellas. Bella #2 has the title Ultimate Photographer, being known for flawless, quality pictures taken from any kind of equipment, be it professional or not. She is part of 1st Class in Hope's Peak Academy: South America Branch. Creation and Development Along with #3, she and the Bellas' group were only created for the story some time after it conception. In the start, they were merely underling without much personality, but grew to have more outstanding traits as development progressed. #2 is based on young promiscuous girls present on Brasil and the brainless beauty stereotype. Before the Bellas being numbered (based on Scream Queen's Chanels), her name was supposed to be Beatriz. History Bella #2 was born in an extremely wealthy family, daughter to a highly successful soccer player and an Olympic gymnast, she was a spoiled child that always had what she wanted, when she wanted. Even if she was spoiled, she still grew to be an innocent and sweet young girl thanks to her parent's humility example, and even if she was always the rich girl, however, he classmates constantly exploited her and/or treated her bad for her wealthy lifestyle. Thanks to her spoil, she was always instantly passed from all school subjects thanks to her parents' money, something she couldn't achieve normally, and a reason that contributed to her classmates' senseless envy and rage toward her. Thanks to that, she never really felt pressured to be smart school-wise and was often seem as an idiot girl. She never had any friends, save to her brother, sisters and "honorary" cousin, that were unable to recognize the amount of bullying she received. Around the year 2015, she meet Bella via internet chats, and instantly befriended her, finding a true friend in the person who always gave her advice and understood her problems, in the process, she also meet #3 and #4, that also helped her and loved her dearly and genuinely. Thanks to her virtual friends advice, she quickly turned into who she wanted to be: She pursued a photography hobby, used her looks to toy with her classmates feeling and eventually come back at them, and lastly, joined the Bellas, as the #2. She was eventually recruited for Hope's Peak as the Ultimate Photographer, as she quickly begin to familiarize and love her eventual hobby, as she noticed it was really what she was meant to do from the very beginning, she them joined Brazil's Class 1-B. Personality Bella #2 acts as the seductress among the other Bellas, being known mostly for her body and appearance, she has in beauty what lacks on her intelligence. She is a enormous dim wit, to the point of forgetting her own name and using "#2" instead, and fails to be manipulative like her best friends. However, she is good at keeping and giving off information, and constantly is put in a guide type of role by her classmates. She is fully aware that she isn't considered a thinker inside her group of friends, being totally okay with it. However, she feels pressured to, as a Bella, do something incredible and finally "be worth" of her place as a Bella. She uses her looks in her advantage and is usually seem hooking up with people around Hope's Peak, garnering the fame of a "Whore" that she seems to not care about. Even though she constantly falls in in-and-off relationships, she genuinely believes in romance and wants to find her dream person, someone who acknowledges her for who she is and loves her nevertheless. As a older sister, she has a supportive and caring side she isn't afraid to show, and is always trying to push David into things she think he may like, as well as being supportive of his relationship with Abel. She constantly acts motherly and emphatic around people when needed, and quickly grew fond of her classmates and understood their personalities, even of the strange Ariane. Even though she is aware of sexuality and darker subjects, she constantly tries to keep herself and her surrounding appropriate. She doesn't use swear words in any situation and whenever she talks about private parts, it's in a ditzy and childish way, such as saying her breasts are "jiggly and funny". Appearance #2 is a curvaceous teen with light brown skin and dark red hair tied into a large ponytail that reaches her hips. She is known for her attractive body and large bust (bigger than most of the girls in Extremist Arc), along with her bright orange eyes, that matches with her siblings. She has a single birth mark of a small black dot on her right cheek. She wears a black cropped shirt and blue jean shorts, along with white shoes and black socks with a single white stripe on both of them. Her nails are long and have a oval shape. Skills and Abilities Ultimate Photographer : Fotografa de Nível Super Estudantil, translated as Super Student Level Photographer Bella #2 talent is photography, and she is able to take high quality pictures in a matter of seconds with any device she's given. She is constantly hired by A-list stars and acts as Bella's photographer. Strength While not as pronounced as Abel's strength, she has a superhuman force that she seems to use whenever is convenient for her. She is able to raise almost 110 kg without much effort, while the world record is as close as 160 kg. Relationships Abel She was raised along with Abel, since their parents had a close relationship. As childhood friends, they have a great bond and see each other as family, their relationship is mostly a sibling-like bond of mutual protection and care. #2 is extremely supportive of his relationship with David, and is excited about their families officially having a connection. Bella She has a unbreakable loyalty to Bella, a person who she love deeply thanks to the support they always gave to one another. While Bella see her mostly as an underling, she truly loves her as a sister she never had, and treats her like one of the most important people in her life. #3 and #4 They constantly are together thanks to being in the same friend group, and also have a deep, unbreakable bond. They all care for each other mutually and are glad they're together in Hope's Peak. David David is #2's younger brother, and she cares deeply for him, a mutual feeling. Both of them love each other since their first touched each other and have a deep brotherly love. #2 was the first person whose David came out to, and also the first to know about his relationship with Abel, something she was supportive about. Melissa and Olivia Aside from the Bellas, they're her closest female friends. They constantly hang out with #2 and have a stereotype girly relationship with one another. #2 is very happy about the close bond the two girls share and look up to their friendship. Trivia * She is 17 during both Killing City Life and Ultra Despair Bellas. * She is the only Bella to keep her hair in a ponytail, all the other Bellas let their hair flow freely. * She, along with the other Bellas, fit into several ensemble tropes. ** Beauty, Brains and Brawn: Beauty. ** Blonde, Brunette, Redhead: Redhead, excluding Bella #4. ** Four Temperament Ensemble: Sanguine. ** Girl Posse: Brainless Beauty. Navigation Category:LGBT Characters